A McCann and Stokes War
by Myseybee
Summary: Her name is Delly DiNozzo. She is Las Vegas's newest CSI. Being brand new, she has no idea of the trouble that is starting. She just ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time. My name is Jason McCann. I had a brother, Alex. I say had, because he's just been shot. And it's the fault of a CSI, Nick Stokes. *written YEARS ago, hence oddness.*
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the bench, staring out one of the slightly misted windows on the fourth floor of the Las Vegas Police Department, waiting. People walked past, but there was still no sign of the one I needed. Where was she? I didn't even know what she looked like, but I was pretty sure she knew me from the application photo. I remembered that photo with embarrassment. It was such a bad photo of me! It had been raining and my usually quite straight hair had gone all frizzy and fluffy...

I was here to start my first day of being a CSI. I'd known from a very young age that I wanted to go into Law Enforcement. I don't really know why, but it gave me a strange thrill to think that I could help people in that way, and bring justice to those who deserved it. The impact I'll have will certainly be small compared to other things, but it will be there and that's what I wanted. I smiled to myself, remembering the conversation my friend and I had had.

"But why go and be a cop? Nobody likes cops, Delly!"

"CSIs aren't cops Alice, they get to figure out real-life puzzles and have the power to prove people wrong or right! The evidence doesn't lie Alice, it doesn't lie."

"Whatever. But isn't there a chance you'll get shot or something?"

"Maybe, but what do you call life without risk?"

"Delly that's stupid! Why can't you just go into something less hazardous? Like, a banker for example, or a sports leader?"

"I need a bit of excitement in my life! Bankers just sit around all day and count money and type stuff into computers, and a sports leader? Really? You were with me when I did the 1500m, weren't you?"

"Fair point, I just don't want you getting hurt! Who would I have to insult then?"

"Haha, I'll always be around for you to insult, Alice! Now are we going or not?"

We had then left for a girly night out with our little group of friends: Spirit, Jay, Millie, Abby and Sara. I remember it so well, as Jay got a teensy bit drunk and started trying to chat up the bouncer! It was all good-natured, so he just went along with it until we dragged her away in fits of uncontrollable laughter. Jay did sober up pretty quickly though, and we spent the rest of the night partying away like all nineteen year olds do. I laughed out loud when I remembered what Abby had said when she called me at five in the morning.

"Delly?"

"Yes Abs?"

"I'm lost!" she had replied in a small voice. "I can't remember where my house is?"

"Oh god Abby! How much did you have to drink? And people say I act blonde!"

"Not... much? and you are blonde!" she squeaked. I laughed, not believing her at all. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, where are you?"

"Um... well I think I'm at... oh, wait! This sign says... erm... Highlands Avenue? That sounds familiar...?"

"OH ABBY!" I was nearly wetting myself laughing by now, "That's my road! Stay there and I'll come and get you. You can stay over at mine!"

"Thanks Delly, you're a star!"

"I know, I know!" I replied cheekily as I hung up.

That girl always made me laugh; she was just such a riot! I missed the days when we only needed to worry about each other, and nothing else. Yeah, those were the good old days!

"Hey, are you the new CSI?" A voice snapped me out of my reminiscing, as I looked up to see a guy with cute messy hair in front of me. He had a 'Forensics' uniform on, with a little tag saying 'Sanders' on it.

"Uh, yeah, that's me! Do you know where... Catherine Willows is?" I replied, smiling nervously at him.

"Sure, follow me and I'll take you to her. She's a bit busy and sent me to look for you." I stood up and we began to walk back down the corridor he had come from. I had so many questions to ask this guy! Who was he? What was Catherine so busy with? My head brimming with questions, I turned to begin questioning him but he interrupted me.

"This is where Catherine said to drop you; she'll probably be out in a few minutes so just wait around okay?"

"Sure, and thanks, erm...?"

"Greg, Greg Sanders" he replied. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other, so I'll probably see you later!" and with that he walked off, leaving me on my own, standing in the middle of an empty corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

~Jason POV~

Huxbee walked in, his face unusually sombre. I looked up as he came and sat down next to where I was making the final touches to my latest creation.

"Jason, we need to talk." His tone of voice made me curious.

"What's up?" I asked casually, flicking my fringe out of my face so I could see him properly. "Oh, and have you seen Alex? He's supposed to be getting me some equipment but he's taking far too long!"

"Jason, Alex isn't coming back."

What do you mean? Has he got lost again?"

"No Jason... he's been shot."

The words hit me like a sledgehammer. Alex is dead? No, he couldn't be! I had only asked him to get a few chemicals and stuff, how could that have gone so badly wrong?

"You're joking." I said numbly. "Alex cannot be dead."

"I'm sorry Jason, I really am."

"By who?" I could feel hundreds of different emotions boiling up inside me. Disbelief, horror, vengefulness, rage, fury. I stared at Huxbee as he shook his head and stated that he didn't know. Yet. He promised me he would find out who did it, and we would make them pay. I couldn't stand the silence that followed, so stood up and walked out the door. The night's freezing air blasted me in the face, calming me in a strange way. I don't know how long I stayed out there, frozen. The faint sounds of cars racing along the roads of Las Vegas, slamming their brakes on and thumping the well-used horns was the only thing that broke the silence I had left Huxbee with. Alex and I had been through everything together. And now he was gone. I remembered back to the conversation we'd had only the day before.

_"Hey, Jason, wassup lil' bro?"_

_"Not now Alex, this is really difficult!"_

_"Another one? who are we blowing up this time?"_

_I didn't answer immediately._

_"Can you pass that pair of pliers over, like now?"_

_He passed them over, but I saw his face. He looked slightly hurt._

_"Jason mate, I'm here to help you. You're my little bro and I want you to stay safe." he had said calmy. That really got to me, and I felt bad for being so cold towards him._

_"I'm sorry Alex, it's stressful. And I know this sounds cheesy but I'm here for you too." _

_"That's better. We'll go through life together eh? Now, do you need me to get anything?"_

_"Yeah, there's a list on the table. It's not urgent, so you could go tomorrow morning."_

_"Sure thing, Jase." _

Those were the last things Alex ever said to me. The fact that I had emotionally pushed him away hours before he was murdered made me want to scream. How could I have been so cold? I smashed my fist against the wall, sending shockwaves up my arm, but I didn't was only one way I could make it up to him now. I would make the bastard who did this pay. This was not over just because my brother was dead. This was only the beginning. Standing up, I stepped back through the doorway. I had a phone call to make.

**A/N** I'm useless at updates. Next one should be ometime this week!  
Bythewaaay... I wrote this nearly three years ago, so if there are any monstrosities you spot, do tell me :) I was about thirteen, and wasn't a great writer at the time. THANKYOU TO MY BEST FRIEND WHO MADE IT READABLE!


End file.
